Young Justice Unite!: The Movie
'''Young Justice Untie!: At The Movies '''is an upcoming 2020 American 3D 2D animated-action comedy-superhero film based on the popular Cartoon Network show "Young Justice Unite!". It is produced by Roy Lee, directed by Chris Mckay and written by Peter Rida Michail, Aaron Horvath and Micheal Jelenic. This film is set to release in theaters on July 30, 2021. Storyline It seems to our teenagers that all the major superheroes out there are starring in their own movies. Everyone except the Young Justice, that is!. But dark and brooding soul vigilante, Robin is determined to remedy the situation. He wants to be seen as a star instead of a sidekick. If only they get the hottest Hollywood movie director to recognize them. With few madcap ideas and song in their heart, the Young Justice heads to Tinseltown certain to pull of their dream. But when the group is radically misdirected by a seriously super villain who maniacally plans to take over the Earth, things go really awry. The team finds their friendship and their spirit falling, putting the the very fate of the world and the Young Justice themselves on the line! Cast * Scott Menville - Robin * Will Friedle - Kid Flash * Khary Payton - Aqualad * Ashley Johnson - Artemis Crock * Danica McKellar - Miss Martian * Nolan North - Superboy Guest Cast * Ryan Reynolds - Red Hood * Anna Kendrick - Jessica Todd * Will Arnett - Batman * Nicholas Cage - Superman * Halsey - Wonder Woman * Vanilla Ice - The Flash * John Cena - Aquaman * Jimmy Fallon - Green Lantern * James Corden - The Balloonatic * Lionel Richie - Dog * Adrian Pasdar - Green Arrow * Bill Hader - The Atom * Tom Kenny - Commissioner Gordon * Jerry O' Connell - Shazam * Mae Whitman - Batgirl * Fred Tatasciore - Jor-El * Dana Synder - Plastic Man * Kevin Smith - himself * David Kaye - The Super Hero Movie Announcer * Colleen Villard - Young Bruce Wayne * Roger Craig Smith - Mark Wahlberg Soundtrack * Vanilla Ice - UNTIE! (Remix) * Lionel Riche, Scott Menville, Will Friedle, Khary Payton, Ashley Johnson, Danica Mckeller, Nolan North - Upbeat Inspirational Song About Life * The Living Tombstone - Crystals * Peter Rida Michail, Khary Payton - Shenanigans * Scott Menville, Will Friedle, Khary Payton, Ashley Johnson, Danica Mckeller, Nolan North - UNITE! (Battle Remix) * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Good Morning City * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - The Balloonatic Invades * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Check This Out * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - This Is Where They Make The Movies * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Red Hood Arch Nemesis Suite * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Chasing Red Hood * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Red Hood's Master Plan * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Robin Misses The Young Justice * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - The Tower Collapses * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - The Young Justice Save The World Suite * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Red Hood Becomes Giant Robot * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Justice League Returns - Saved by The Young Justice * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Star Labs - Doomsday Device * Hans Zimmer and Lorne Balfe - Worthy Arch Nemesis * Alan Silvestri - Back To The Future Theme Notes * This is the seventh theatrical movie with a wide release based on a Cartoon Network show after The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002), Regular Show: The Movie (2015), The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017), Teen Titans GO! To The Movies (2018) The LEGO Nexo Knights Movie (2020) and an untitled Adventure Time movie currently in development. * The official tittle for this movie is Young Justice Unite!: At The Movies. Category:Young Justice Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Films Category:Superhero comedy films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on comics